Said NC machine tool has an operating mechanism for relatively moving a tool and a workpiece to machine the workpiece and a control device for controlling the operating mechanism. The control device is configured with a program storage section for storing an NC program, a parameter storage section for storing parameters related to the operation control of the operating mechanism (for example, the maximum feed speed of a tool and the maximum rotational speed of a spindle which holds a tool or a workpiece), and a drive control section for controlling the operating mechanism based on the NC program stored in the program storage section and the parameters stored in the parameter storage section.
Said NC program is generated by a programming apparatus or the like, and as such a programming apparatus, for example, a programming apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-177810 has been conventionally known.
This programming apparatus is configured with: a CL data generating section for generating, based on data relating to workpiece shape before machining, workpiece shape after machining, material of workpiece, tools, and machining conditions (for example, a feed speed of a tool, a rotational speed of a spindle, etc.), CL data including the moving positions of tools used for the machining of the workpiece and machining conditions (said feed speed and rotational speed); a CL data storage section for storing the generated CL data; a machine-tool data storage section for storing data relating to an NC machine tool for performing the machining of the workpiece; an NC program generating section for generating an NC program based on the data stored in the CL data storage section and in the machine-tool data storage section; and an NC program storage section for storing the generated NC program.